Talk:Riley Perrin/@comment-39.46.7.147-20160120005056
I honestly don't get why some people want Ben and Riley together. Ever since I saw the first episode, it was clear to me that they so do not belong together. It kind of reminds me of the whole Ted-Robyn thing in How I Met Your Mother. That pairing as endgame basically ruined the entire series for a majority of people. It should have been Barney. Just because Ted was the main character in HIMYM and Ben is the main character in this show shouldn't mean that they should get the girl by default. I seriously don't like when people just assume that the main character deserves the girl more than the other characters would, even when the other one fits better with her. There's something known as character and story development. It's just a matter of what clicks and what doesn't. And just like Ted-Robyn, Ben-Riley don't click as a couple. They are much better off as friends, as proven many times during the show. I have seen in a lot of discussion boards how some people argue Ben being the better choice for RIley because she's good with Emma. That is so bizarre. Emma shouldn't even be a factor here. Yes she's a huge part of Ben's life and they basically come in a package deal for any girl, but if Riley wants to be with Ben, it should be because she loves Ben, not because she cares about his daughter. And not just Riley, that goes for any girls Ben dates in the future. Riley loves Emma so much because she is the daughter of one of her best friends. She's basically family. It's no different from how much Tucker loves and cares for Emma. Coming to why Danny is the better man for her, it's no secret that he's been in love with her his entire life. just like Riley has been with Ben. What counts here though is the fact that when Ben and RIley tried to make it work as a couple and failed repeatedly, they seemed to have moved on from each other pretty easily. Whereas no matter how many girls Danny dated or slept with, he was always very clearly hung up on Riley. Another thing that annoys me is how people complain about Danny having waited for so long and not done anything to get Riley. Were these people even watching the show? They've been best friends since they were kids, any sane person would be scared to take that kind of frienship to the next level for fear that if that person doesn't feel the same way, they might just lose them for good. Not to forget he knew Riley didn't feel the same way about him, which was further proved once he found out she was in love with his brother. The guy gracefully stepped back after that and still people were complaining about him trying to come between Ben and Riley. If he wanted to come between them, he never would have suppressed his feelings for so long. He did that only because he wanted Riley to be happy, even if it meant choosing his brother over him. Danny has always been there for her, through every big or small thing, when she needed him and even when she didn't. He created an entire fake holiday just to make her happy, he admired her when others mocked her over being fat, he protected her when his own brother was always being a jerk to her, he noticed her when everyone else thought she was invisible. He let her paint his toenails pink for God's sake. THAT'S how much the guy values their friendship. If Danny is not the kind of guy every girl deserves, then there's something seriously wrong with the world. And don't people say that you should always choose the one who loves you instead of choosing the one you love? If 20 years couldn't fade his love for Riley, nothing would. They really are meant to be together. As for Ben and Riley, I love them as friends. Those cute and funny banters are more endearing to watch than their romance. One thing is clear though, no matter what the equation is between Ben-Riley-Danny in the future, they will always be there for each other no matter what. P.S: I also came across some comments on different places mocking Danny's character over being too dumb. I have to admit, I don't like the exaggerated stupidity either, it is so unrealistic. But it's the writers fault here. They'd obviously never turn Ben into a dumb guy, solely for the reason that he's the main character. And they assumed that a big handsome jock being slow and stupid would make the show funnier. Word of advice to the writers, it doesn't. Tone it down please. Derek acts way better when his character is not saying something stupid. I especially liked him in that scene where he finally just bursts and admits to Ben how he feels about Riley. They should portray him that way instead of going the idiot way. Tucker and Bonnie are hilarious without being stupid, so is Ben. Why should poor Danny be stuck being a dumb blonde?